Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky is the sixth film in the Chucky series with a darker tone than the previous 2 films. The film is the first direct-to-video installment of the series and stars Fiona Dourif, Brad Dourif, Danielle Bisutti, A Martinez and Brennan Elliott. The film has grossed $3.4 million in DVD sales. Plot Chucky mysteriously arrives in the mail at the home of paraplegic Nica Pierce and her mother Sarah. Later that night, Sarah is found dead from a stab wound, and her death is ruled as a suicide. Nica is visited by her sister Barb, accompanied by her husband Ian, their daughter Alice, live-in nanny Jill, and Father Frank, a family friend and priest. Alice finds Chucky in the bathroom and is allowed to keep him. Later that evening, while Alice and Nica are making chilli, Chucky secretly pours rat poison into one of the dinner bowls. Father Frank eats the poison and is decapitated in a car accident. That night, Nica investigates Chucky on the Internet and finds news articles about the murders tied to both the doll and Charles Lee Ray. Elsewhere, Chucky kicks a bucket of rainwater onto the floor's power outlets, electrocuting Jill and causing a blackout. Barb gets up to search for Alice. She goes to the attic where Chucky is. She peels some of Chucky's fake skin, revealing hidden stitches that were created by Tiffany. Chucky springs to life and stabs her in the eye with a kitchen knife. Nica hears Barb's scream but has to crawl up the stairs. Once upstairs, Nica discovers that Barb is dead and Chucky is alive. Nica wakes Ian up in a panic and he takes her to the garage but is unable to find Alice. He disarms Nica, believing her to be responsible for the murders. Nica tries to explain that Chucky is alive, but Chucky acts like a lifeless doll when Ian looks at him. Ian decides to review the footage from a hidden camera that he planted on Chucky earlier (to get evidence of Barb's affair with Jill) and learns that Alice is locked in a closet and that Chucky truly is alive. Exposed, Chucky kills Ian by chopping off his lower jaw with a hatchet. Nica manages to break out of her restraints and avoids an axe to the chest by blocking it with her numb legs. The axe gets stuck, allowing Nica to stun Chucky into dropping the axe, and she pulls it out of her legs and beheads him. As Nica tries to cover her wound, Chucky reattaches his head as her attention lapses, and Chucky pushes Nica off her wheelchair and over a balcony onto the ground floor. When Nica asks why Chucky is doing this, he explains through flashbacks that as Charles Lee Ray, he was a friend of her family and in love with Sarah. Ray killed Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah while she was pregnant with Nica. When Sarah betrayed him, he stabbed her in the stomach (which resulted in Nica being born paraplegic) and escaped. Ray's flight from the police ultimately led to his death as a human, which is why he came back to Sarah for revenge. Nica, after stalling by taunting him for his inability to kill his original nemesis Andy Barclay, manages to retreat into her elevator and disarm Chucky and plunge the dagger into his torso which did not exactly kill him. Officer Stanton arrives at the house but sees Nica holding the bloody knife after finding Barb's body. A motionless Chucky watches from a nearby chair. Some time later, Nica is sent to a mental asylum for the criminally insane. Chucky is retained by the police as an exhibit for her trial. The arresting officer gets in his car and sees Chucky breathing in the bag. Just before he opens the bag, Tiffany (in Jennifer Tilly's body), who had been hiding in the backseat and returned in her human form, slits his throat with a nail file (reminiscent of Officer Bailey's death from the fourth film). Tiffany collects Chucky and asks, "Who's next?" before closing the bag. Meanwhile, Alice, now living with her grandmother, comes home from school to find Chucky waiting for her. Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide The Soul", and starts the infamous voodoo chant to transfer his soul into Alice's body. The grandmother, who Chucky has attacked but did not kill, sits up suddenly, suffocating in a plastic bag, shortly after Chucky begins the chant. In a post-credits scene set six months later, Chucky, still in his doll body, is delivered to Andy, now an adult. When Andy turns his back to answer a phone call from his mother, Chucky cuts his way out of the package with a knife. Andy tells Chucky "play with this", before shooting him in the head with a shotgun. Cast * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Brad Dourif as Chucky / Charles Lee Ray * Danielle Bisutti as Barb Pierce * Brennan Elliott as Ian * Maitland McConnell as Jill * Chantal Quesnel as Sarah Pierce * Summer H. Howell as Alice Pierce * A Martinez as Father Frank * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany Valentine * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Adam Hurtig as Officer Stanton * Jordan Gavaris as Ex-Delivery Guy